Karasu Cursed and Turn into a cat!
by avinbolang
Summary: Karasu actually didn't die, there is someone save his life, but how if his saviour also make a trouble and turn him into a cat just because Karasu broke her fave item? And how if Karasu as a cat meet Kurama?
1. Karasu cursed and turn into Siamse Cat

As usual, YYH only belongs Togashi sensei.

zero grammar, OOC ness, inspired by Lady Victorian , Tokyo mew2 and Flame of Recca.

 **chap 1**.

 _ **Turn**_ _ **into Siamese cat**_

Karasu doesn't die, one second before the plant sucks his blood, actually there is demon that save him, block the plant and keep the last drop of his blood inside his body, without knowing by Kurama and all in the tournament. Actually Koenma know the truth, be he decide to keep it as a secret.

After the dark tournament over, and Urameshi team out as the winner, Koenma start to check the file for update the demon that actually died or "fake die" like Karasu case. Ogre that accompany him open discussion first "ummm sir, may I know, why you doesn't open the truth of Karasu? Even with Botan you keep it as secreet…", Koenma just give the ogre a poker gaze "you know that Botan typically cannot keep a secret and the reason why I keep this, I just don't want to make Kurama worry. Even he is 3000 demon, the famous legendary king of bandit, but now he is a human boy, let him live in peaceful without worrying about Karasu matter". "I see, but how if suddenly Karasu back and decide to get a revenge ?" asking Ogre, Koenma lash his hand a few time "nah nah , impossible Karasu can get back and take a revenge, also now Kurama already stronger, in case that happen. I'm sure he can handle it", "Hope so" reply Oger full of doubt, and as can guess it made Koenma angry and hit the Ogre head, "Baka ! Believe me ok, all will be fine!", "Yes sir" reply Ogre with high tone. He don't want make his master more angry again, "Good , now let's go back to work, we must finish the document before my father back", "aye sir", reply Ogre.

Mean time on Sakyo residence, Karasu sit on the sofa , he murmur "So when I can back and take a fight?, Sakyo that sit not too far from him just throw the dust from his cigarette and said "Just wait , the time will coming, as you know, all of us now under Hell emperor, if you do something suspicious , we will get trouble", Karasu just sigh no comment from his side and honestly he is totally feel boring.

Suddenly something take attention from Karasu, he stand and look closer at some vas that place not too far from the sofa, the vas has ordinary shape, but the combine of the color and the option of the flower somehow remind him with someone…

Sparkling red, combine with emerald green color, also with bucket of red rose place onto the vas, remind him with his prey, that almost kill him, the prettiest and fragile kitsune inside human body, Kurama… Sakyo call Karasu a few time but he doesn't response, like hypnotized with the vas, Sakyo decide to stand up and clap Karasu shoulder, and the result made Karasu surprised and nudge the vas "What?" Asking Karasu ,and #pranggg", the vas is dropped and broken, Sakyo "Oh shit, the vas is belongs my daughter", "What, this belongs lady Cursiana?" reply Karasu Sakyo back to his sit and there is sound from a girl the source is from up stair "daddy, I hear something broke, what it is?", "oh no darling, nothing important", but suddenly a figure of girl go down, she has silver hair also with her face and eyes, slender and tall body, elegant gesture, beautiful girl but clear she is not human girl, she is Lady Cursiana, Sakyo stepdaughter and also his lover. (Status is daddy and daughter but actually they also a pair of lover).

Cursiana surprised when she see the vas is already broken, and her face become full of anger, her hair suddenly blow up "daddy who broke my vas?", Sakyo just silent but he gaze at Karasu. Karasu hurry up take Cursiana upper palm hand and kiss it, he act as noble gentleman in front Cursiana, "my Lady Cursiana I'm sorry, I did, but I doesn't mean it", Karasu release her hand, "what?!, that my favorite vas!" ,yelled Cursiana, "Just forgive him honey, I will replace with a more beautiful vas" , reply Sakyo, Cursiana run into Sakyo and sit onto his lap and put her face hand onto Sakyo chest" But daddy", Sakyo give a short kiss into her girl lips, "Oh daddy, please take some candy or whatever before kiss me, you know I hate the aroma of cigarette", Sakyo just chukle "but you like my kiss isn't?", ;Oh daddy don't tease me", reply Cursiana, her silver cheek turn into pink, and she continue glaze onto Karasu, ;and as punishment for you Karasu, I will curse you into a cat, you will loose all of your power and ability within one week and after 1 weeks you will automatic back to your original form!", "but Lady Cursiana, I'm a crow not a cat, and why you give me a hard punisment?, protest Karasu. Cursiana give death glare to Karasu "remember who safe your life from that Kitsune attack?", Karasu keep silent, he decide to receive the punishment better than hear Cursiana talk more, Cursiana close her eyes after that she pointed l "now receive your punshiment, I cursed you turn into siamese cat for one weeks, now you turn into cat" yelled Cursiana , and Karasu body slow but sure turn into siamese cat, "meow, meow meow?", Karasu said , actually he said "what the fuck?!", Sakyo try his best not to laugh, and Cursiana not hold her laugh "Oh my God, my handsome Karasu actually can be cute as a cat ha ha ha", after that Karasu try to point himself with the front foot, all he can say only meow, meow, meow, actually he said now what he must do, Cursiana decide to made Karasu gone for a while and send him to Tokyo, with her power, Karasu already gone, "Now he already gone, daddy you must give me a new vas", whining Cursiana, Sakyo smile and pointed Cursiana nose "ok with one condition, you must be a obedient girl", Cursiana only chuckle and open her dress so show her sexy cleavage , Sakyo laugh and kiss her breast and they continue having fun meanwhile Karasu gone.

Karasu transported into busy street and because he still doesn't accustomed with his new body, he get hit by a car and his body throw away 5 meters, the driver only said "Shit, poor cat, but whatever, I'm in hurry must continue driving. Meanwhile Karasu akready full of blood, he cursed himself and also the driver "damn this body doesn't have power, and the pain , if I already back into my self , I will destroy that human without left any single peace of his body!". Karasu try to move his body, but his injury and loose of blood made him so hard to move his body (Karasu thrown into some small path, a few girl pass and just murmur poor cat, tragic, etc , but no one try to save the poor Karasu, until suddenly a pretty boy with his long red hair and emerald green eyes saw Karasu, he try to look closer and he try to touch Karasu , Karasu eyes become wide, now he meet Kurama, his enemy that almost kill him, his purr become rise up, "hey it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help you", a soft voice came out from Kurama, but Karasu already fear that Kurama must be pretending be a good guy , actually his purpose is to kill the helpless Karasu, and as instinct to protect himself, he scratch Kurama hand, "ow that hurts", Kurama quickly pulled his hand and sigh , he take a deep breath before continue talk, his hand already bleeding "listen I just wanna help you, don't afraid , huss , good neko be a tame neko, keep calm, you will be fine, I try to help you", Karasu feel hypnotized by Kurama world and his beautiful eyes that shown full of kindness, his still hesitate...


	2. Karasu as Kuro

Chap 2

YYH only belongs Togashi sensei

zero grammar, OOC ness

Slowly but sure Kurama once again try to approach the cat, and Karasu now feel more safe, he already become more calm, Kurama gently lift up Karasu body, and hug him carefully, "now be a good cat ok. Don't worry , I will heal your wound", Kurama smile to Karasu and Karasu still keep starring at Kurama eyes, he know that Kurama always have a beautiful face with green emerald eyes and rend hair that frame perfectly on him , but with his cat body and because of he can see Kurama closer, he realized that Kurama even more beauty if he looks closer, "Why I feel this cat understand what I said, ahhh whatever, I must go home directly", kurama stopped a taxi and tell the driver his address , the driver before start the car he looks directly to Kurama with suspicious stare, "what are you doing with that cat miss? Did the cat injured?", sweet drop from kurama forehead "sorry sir, Im not a girl and yes this cat is injured and I want to take care this cat", "ups sorry boy. By the way I see the cat already fatality injured , just let the cat , will die soon I think" reply the driver , Karasu that hear that angry and hisses and move his arm to scratch the driver "ow this cat is so savage", Kurama trying to made Karasu calm, he palpate Karasu head "sssshhh good neko, please calm or you will get blood loose again", Karasu stop his attack and the driver decide to start and bring the car to destination that already inform by Kurama before.

Finally Kurama arrive and he greet his mom and hurry go his room upstairs, but before he can go, Shiori call her, "Shuichi what happen son, why you full of blood, did you injured? And what you bring on your holds", "No mom, I'm ok, jus this cat need some treatment" "Poor cat, are you sure you can handle by your self honey, by the way now already late, not sure if any animal doctor still open", "I can mom, no worry" reply Kurama, "Ok just take your time, any needed help you can call me honey", reply Shiori, "sure mom thank you". Kurama go to his room and lock it, avoid if suddenly his mother come when he in process of healing the cat. Karasu is sleep when they in the taxi now slowly he open his eyes, Kurama put him onto his bed , before he put some fabric to avoid messy blood on his bed "Now you are awake, please hold, I will cure you". Kurama take out some seeds from his hair and grow up the seeds. A beautiful flower appear than cover Karasu body , there is light appear from the flower and than slowly but sure the wound closer, Karasu feel warm and comfort, he murmur "hmmm not bad Kurama " that only hear by Kurama as meow3x, after a few minutes , the process already done and the flower is gone. Kurama pick up Karasu and take him into bathroom "Now you already heal, time to take a bath for clean up the blood", gently Kurama put Karasu into bathtub fill it with warm and cold water, make sure the water not too hot and than put some shampoo and brush Karasu fur, when he reach the part of the tail, accidently Kurama see 2 round fur ball on Karasu butt ,Kurama laugh "I'm sorry , before I think you are female cat, so you are male cat", "whatt I'm female ?! If only I'm not stuck into cat body ,I already show you how manly I'm!" complain Karasu, even kurama only heard meow7x, but he sure the cat angry with him, still laugh Kurama said "I'm sorry , don't angry with me, since you have dominant black color , what I should name you ? Hmmn Ka…", Karasu heart beat fast he think Kurama realize that he is Karasu, and positively will kill him and how suppose he fight back with his form now, Karasu struggle at least he try to escape, Kurama keep his hold on Karasu stomach "Hey what's wrong, relax, easy boy, I will not hurt you only try to made you clean", Karasu become more relax at least he heard that Kurama will not hurt him, "Good boy, how about Kuro since you have dominant black fur", Karasu just answer "whatever", and hear by Kurama as meow, Kurama smile and said "Seems you agree with that name Kuro", Kurama continue his job and wash Karasu body after he done with the shampoo, after that he pick up Karasu , rub his fur with a towel and blow it with hair dryer, "Now you perfectly clean Kuro, now my time to take a bath", Kurama put Karasu near him and he open his shirt, Karasu stare onto Kurama and he said inside his heart "Such a beautiful creature, smooth and white skin, perfect body shape, delicate fiture", before Kurama take out his pants, he feel some chill, "Why I feel you stare on me Kuro, better I take you out , later I will give you some food", Karasu "what, let me here", Kurama only smile when Karasu struggle and put him outside and after that Kurama continue take a bath alone". Not too long till Kurama finish and already use pajamas, and he go down "Mom, I will ate in my room and also give Kuro some food", "Oh ok honey, you already give the cat name ? Did you plan to pet him? Asking Shiori, "Dunno mom, maybe if no one adopt him", "Oh ok honey whatever you want". Kurama give some fish for Karasu and karasu sniff it, smells good for Karasu that somehow his instinct as cat is dominant, Kurama also eat his meal, and Karasu does. After they finish, Kurama take all the dirty plate go down and wash it after that he back with some pillow put it on chair near his bed , Karasu only watching and starring, after that Kurama pick up Karasu and put him onto the pillow ," now you can take a rest Kuro, time to sleep, good night", "meow", answer Karasu , again Kurama only smile and without he realize it, his smile made Karasu even more attracted with him, Kurama turn of the light, go to the bed and take blanket to cover his body, only a few second Kurama close his eyes, suddenly Karasu jump onto his bad , purring and lick kuarama face, kurama feel ticklish and laugh "what are you doing Kuro. Stop it, I guess you want sleep with me ?", "yes I do" answer Karasu, "Ok kuro you can sleep here ", kurama let karasu near him and after Kurama close his eyes, Karasu smooch his lips, " so soft and sweet", Karasu said inside his heart, he but Kurama already on his deep sleep, Karasu take position beside Kurama face and sleep. In the morning Kurama wake up and do some stretching, Karasu slowly also open his eyes and do some stretching also, "Morning Kuro", and Karasu take initiative to jump onto Kurama chest and lick Kurama face, Kurama hold karasu body and only laugh , last Karasu put some short kiss onto Kurama lips, "Kuro , good boy, strange that you like to kiss me, usually cat hate being kissed by human" ,"Because I'm not a cat pretty boy, I'm Karasu ", of course Kurama only hear meow2 from karasu. "Now I must prepare before go to school" , he put karasu and go to bathroom, Karasu jump and follow him, "Oh I see you must be hungry, wait I will prepare some milk and fish for you" "Nooo , I'm not hungry ,I just want accompany you" yelled Karasu, but of course Kurama doesn't understand what Karasu said, Kurama go pick up Karasu and go down , asking her mother say morning and take milk and fish, after that he go back to his room. Again Karasu instinct as a cat , push him to enjoy the milk and eat the fish, also because his stomach also already sound growl sign that he hungry. Not take too long for Kurama finished and ready go to school, he take some bread and greetings his mom and give message to keep Kuro comfort and have enough food, on step before Kurama step out, Karasu purring and rubbing his body onto Kurama leg, Kurama carry Karasu and again Karasu lick his face, Kurama only laugh "come Kuro , I must go to school, later I will accompany you, be a good boy and don't make trouble with my mom ok, sorry mom , I must made you busy with additional job", "it's ok honey, just go before you late", reply Shiori, Kurama put down Karasu, lock the door so Karasu can't follow him and go. Karasu just stare and suddenly he realize something "why I become spoilt with my enemy, did my instinct as a cat too strong ?!,but how ever he is a gentle boy , so kind and sweet, pretty also , whatt again , why I'm act like this, this is not me ! Fuck you lady Cursiana", Shiori that hear Karasu meow3x with mess tone only smile "guest this cat on his period and must looking his mate" . Mean while , Lady Cursiana suddenly sneeze , "Hmm seems some one talk behind me, whatever ", Cursiana choose not take it too seriously and go to the bathroom.


End file.
